War Never Changes
by BlazingBlueFire14
Summary: AU. In a world filled with blood and hatred, sadness looms over Ash Ketchum as he was sent to war. The same war that sparked when he was a kid. In every bloody he takes, he gets a taste of the real world. The world that took his father away from him.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yay! First story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Brock would come back. I miss him.**

Prologue

It wasn't suppose to happen… There once was a time when people and pokemon alike lived in peace and harmony, yet six despicable organizations formed and harmed the citizens of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos regions.

Those organizations violated the regions, but three of those gangs had done one of the worse acts ever in mankind.

Kanto and Johto had enough of their evil organizations until Team Rocket claimed they were leaving. The two regions were skeptical about them getting out of the area but they let them be. The Rockets ended up in Hoenn. The gang terrorized their new location's civilians. That region were infuriated that Kanto and Johto refused to help them. Even Sinnoh got furious because they were affected by the Rockets, but that was just the beginning.

A Team Magma grunt set off to assassinate Kanto's champion, Zayne Ketchum, because they hate having another gang. Team Aqua was annoying already; now Team Rocket! The Magmas had to do something. They thought Kanto should be punished for doing nothing at all.

Right before the assassination, Zayne, a man in his early 30s with raven hair, auburn eyes, a dark blue cape, and a black suit with white stripes, was facing a challenger. Delia, his wife, and Ash, his eight-year-old son, were watching from above with the audience. They were amazed at their hero who was battling with his Pikachu, side by side, in the Indigo stadium. Until a shot was heard throughout the region.

Everyone's attention was towards the champion where they saw his, now, traumatized Pikachu and his brains splattered on the ground. Cries were heard in Kanto, most of the tears were heard from the champion's broken family.

Unova and Kalos heard the news and thought that they should stop this before it falls into more chaos. Though it only made them to war with the other regions. Why? Well, Unova invited all (just the main ones) the regions' champions to discuss on the situation. Red, who replaced Zayne, Lance, who represents Johto, Wallace, Cynthia, Alder, and Diantha met at the Ventress Conference, Unova.

Only ten minutes had elapsed and the four regions couldn't stand at the same building! Alder and Diantha tried to calm the champions' anger, but the futile endeavors only made them angrier. They couldn't think anymore. At least that's their last problem.

A Team Aqua grunt revealed his position and open his vest that shows a bomb that counted down to one. An explosion blew out everyone's eardrum like standing close to fireworks. Many citizens' lives were lost that day. Luckily, Red, Alder, Diantha, Lance, and thirty other people survived but in serious conditions.

The Unova and Kalos civilians were more than furious. I agree. Your precious champion, who you admire dearly, got seriously injured because of a conflict so silly that four regions barely help each other! They repay you like a pest! The two champions cannot reason with the regions. They hate seeing the four places fighting like this. Then again, they were willing to help. Alder and Diantha were willing to solve the situation. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh agree to corroborate, and what did they do? Caused more trouble than needed.

Alder stated that they are going in war with the other regions. This all started with Team Rocket. It wasn't suppose to happen but it did. Now, because of the events, a bloody war has been going on for almost ten years.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? I want to know. Sorry about Zayne's death. If it was too gruesome for you, then I apologize.**

 **Also, I want to tell you that Kanto's alis is Johto; Hoenn's alis is Sinnoh, and Unova's alis is Kalos.**

 **Another thing: champions are the** _ **most**_ **important people; they can make decisions, and be the commander chief, but if it's a kid, the elite four is there.**

 **Before I sign out, I have to say: NO FLAMING! I cannot deal with rude comments from some people. Seriously, if you don't like me or my writing, then you can get out of here. Why waste your time to say everything bad about this fic. This is my first time! I know I said/typed if this story was bad, what I mean is say some constructive criticism.**

 **With that, BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	2. Getting Started

**A/N: Review, favorite, and follow this story. It means so much! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, BW would start off better. Ash shouldn't be ten at that point!**

Getting Started

When you turn eighteen, you can have your full freedom. Travel on the road, become a Pokemon Breeder, Doctor, etc. You can do what you want. You can even join the army. This is not the case though.

Ever since the war broke out, gyms had to be closed down and use for protection from the battles along with Pokemon Centers. Cerulean City was demolished except the gym and Pokemon Center filled with poor innocent people. Gym leaders didn't like how they were in war because it would affect their job and the region league, but they have no control over the choices.

A young adult rushes out of his door and to Prof. Oak's lab. His messy raven hair flows through the air, his z scars became bright in the light, and his torn up green with yellow pajama shows he just woke up and went through some obstacles. The Pokemon Professor showed, with a shock expression.

Today is the day of Ash Ketchum's 18th birthday. For ten years, Ash had been taking shelter, crying into his mother's shoulder, wondering if this nightmare was ever going to end. He will find his answer in the battlefield.

"Ash, my boy, what happened to you?" Prof. Oak questioned. Said man looked at himself then blushed.

"I guess I overslept. Sorry," Ash apologized.

"You may come in, Ash." The two beings went inside the lab, revealing three other young adults.

Two of them was boys; they were identical twins. One stands tall at a height of 6'5 with spiky auburn hair, long purple sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a necklace, and have night color eyes. His name is Gary Oak. His twin looks like him, but they wore different clothes to make sure no one was confused. The other one wore a black shirt, baggy pants, the same necklace as Gary, gray shoes, a lighter brown color hair, and black eyes. He goes by Green Oak.

The last one was a brunette female. She wore a blue blouse with a red skirt, a white hat with a half of a pokeball in red, long blue socks, and white shoes. Her name is Leaf Fire. Green, Leaf, Gary, and Ash had been through so much with each other. It's almost like they're brothers and sisters. Gay decided to break the silence.

"Gramps! When are we getting our pokemon?" Gary whined. Ash sighed. He knew Gary more than anyone else-even his own twin brother!-and he will keep on complaining until he gets what he wants.

"Don't worry; it won't be long now," Prof. Oak started, "You four will be our future's hope. Fight for Kanto. We need to stop this madness." The professor took a breath and got out three pokeballs. "Here are the the three starter pokemon." On cue, a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and a Squirtle got out of their own ball. "I am truly sorry but I only have these three. I couldn't get any more of the starters." The four thanked the professor for trying.

"I want Charmander, professor!" Leaf exclaimed. "I want to be like my father," she said with sweetness.

Prof. Oak gave the fire lizard pokemon to the girl while Green was eyeing Bulbasaur and Ash and Gary were playing rock-paper-scizor over Squirtle. Green chose the seed pokemon while Gary stole Squirtle since he was the victor. The raven haired adult looked around to see he was the only without a starter. It didn't really matter to him though. He can always find a wild pokemon and have his friends catch it for him.

Prof. Oak spoke once more, "What brave, young children you guys are. You are willing to sacrifice your lives to protect Kanto. Not many people these days don't have courage like you. One day we will win the war. Not only for us but for your father, Ash. Zayne was a terrific man."

The raven haired adult felt warm, salty tears appearing in his eyes when the professor mentioned his father. Oh how dearly Ash misses his father. He still have painful flashbacks of that calamity. Nightmare occurs to Ash too, all about his once alive hero. Sometimes he starts freaking out whenever he gets any flashbacks or nightmares because Ash can't keep dealing with his memories. It was bad enough that he had to face his father's death, but with it running it over and over again just makes him goes insane. Ash just want every memory of Zayne to disappear. Sadly, time cannot erase history.

Gary put one hand on his best friend's shoulder and said,"Ash, don't be sad. Your father wanted you to be strong. He wants you to avenge him. Besides, you still have us." Ash looked over to Green and Leaf who nodded in agreement. He cracked a smile.

"Alright, you guys, you better be heading towards Vermillion City Gym in order to be in training. I bid you good luck out there. May Arceus guide you through your journey safely." The group left the lab where they were confronted by Delia Ketchum and Zayne's Pikachu who is on her shoulder.

"Leaf, Gary, Green, Ash. I'm so proud of you all to protect and fight for Kanto. I've got your bags which supplies food, water, clothes, tents, and sleeping bags. All that you need." The four thanked Delia who nudged her son and he leaned in. She whisper, "I also packed fresh underwear in your bag," Ash blushed, "and that thing when you and-"

"Mom!" Ash yelled as his face grew as red as a blaziken. His mother laughed as Ash's friends looked on confused.

"Oh Ashy, you know that I'm just kidding. You need that later on. So which pokemon did you chose?"

"I didn't get one yet." Ash said, trying to sound sincere. Delia took note of this and whispered something to Pikachu. The yellow rodent whispered back which made her smile.

"Ash, do you want Pikachu to be your partner?" This stunned Ash and his friends. Why would Pikachu want to travel his dead trainer's son? The best answer the four of them had was that Pikachu would want to avenge his trainer too.

"Yeah! That would be great," Ash claimed. Pikachu jumped off of Delia's shoulder to her son's hug. Delia and his friends smiled at the scene. The grown woman gave her son Pikachu's pokeball, telling him how much times she tried to get the yellow rodent into his ball so it is best to leave Pikachu out.

"Oh! That's right1 Well, you better get going. Bye children," after Ash changed into his Kanto clothes, they waved goodbye. The four started to leave Pallet Town, hoping that they will return safe and sound.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I had to split Leaf, Green, and Red's age apart It was the only way to make Red champion work, and to add in two other adults.**

 **War here is like in real life and in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Soldiers command their pokemon to do a move or use their weapon.**

 **There is nothing more so BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**

 **?: I'll be in the next chapter! I left home to be stronger. I was Ash's first companions. Guess who I am.**

 **BBF14: You** _ **literally**_ **gave yourself away! Come on, you can do better!**


	3. Making A New Friend Backgrounds

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter. So how are you liking this story so far? This is going to take a long time to finish. Review, favorite, and follow this story. Me too! I'm an option as well. I'll get off your hair now. Also, Guest: I know that my flow is off but I will try to work on it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. If I did, Clemont's inventions would work. Please, don't do anything to my computer, Clemont. *explosion* Of course…**

Making A New Friend; Background

Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Green are a group of friends. They knew each other ever since they were babies. They went through rough times like when Ash saw his father's assassination, depression when Gary and Green found out that their parents died, or loneliness when Leaf's parents became more distant. Now, it's all going to change. The group sets off to Vermillion where they are going to train in order to stop the war. On the way over, they walked into an eerie forest.

"Guys, I have a bizarre feeling about this," cried the brunette girl. Her raven haired friend took note of her comment then look around him.

"Don't worry, Leaf. It's just a forest," Ash said in a comforting voice. Suddenly, a scream burst into their eardrums and startled them.

"You were saying," Leaf said in a sarcastic tone.

"Enough! There might be someone in trouble," Green shouted at the two.

The four ran towards the scream that continues to echoes. They caught up to a redhead girl who looks like she was twenty-years-old. The woman was on the ground shivering with a Caterpie nearby . The redhead was wearing a short yellow shirt with short shorts, red suspenders, and a blue hairband to tie hear hair in a ponytail going to a side.

"Do you need any help?" Gary asked as he brought out his hand. The woman just used the brunette adult for protection.

The redhead exclaimed, "Get that bug away from me!"

The four exchanged glances and shrug. They decided that Ash should catch Caterpie since he need a distraction from his past. After one thunderbolt to the caterpillar pokemon, Ash threw his pokeball, which his mom also packed, and caught Caterpie. Ash was very enthusiastic about catching his first pokemon, but later on he realized he had scared the redhead. He apologized and told her he isn't gonna let it out of it's ball unless she is out of sight. She seems to agree with that.

The redhead sighed, "Thank you for saving me...for the most part...My name is Misty." She cocked her head to the right. "Who are you all?"

"My name is Gary," the brunette boasted while his friends sweatdropped, "over here is Ash, the girl is Leaf, and my twin brother, Green." Misty could have sworn she heard their names before, but she shrugged it off. The four explained to Misty that they were heading off to Vermillion City to become soldiers and fight for Kanto. The redhead smiled at the sound of freedom from the drastic war that burned down her hometown. She wanted to know more about them. The future soldiers that will set everyone free.

"It's kind of crazy," Misty started, "you guys are willing to show your strength and bravery to save us." Her face darkened as she said, "Unlike me. I really don't want to return home. I got into a fight with my sisters. They never believed that I was strong; I was the 'weakling.' They said I could never lived up to their expectation. Ashamed, I yelled at them," Misty shed a tear then more as she continued, "I told my sisters I will get strong no matter what. All they did was laugh. They never believed in me, so I ran away!" The group looked at her with sympathy.

"Misty, I'm so sorry to hear that. You're not the only one with a sad background," Misty looked at Leaf who was trying to make the redhead feel better. "Ash, Green, Gary, and I had been through so much. The only other reason why I'm joining is because I want my parents to be proud of me. Lately, my parents kept a distance from me and sometimes I hear them yelling at each other. My little brother and I thought that it was because of the war." Misty was starting to get a picture of what they have experienced. It was Green's turn to talk.

"For Gary and I, we want to kill the bastards who killed our parents. Those damn idiots didn't realized what kind of pain they caused! It's all Hoenn's fault! They won't know what hit them," Green said in a frustrating voice. Gary's eyes began filling with lakes.

"We will get our revenge for what they did! They should never be forgiven," Gary stated. Misty was now giving them some sympathy looks. She then noticed that Ash hasn't spoken in sometime.

"Ash, what about you? What triggered you to be apart of this madness?" Misty questioned.

Her answer came from a screech of pain and sorrow yelping from Ash's mouth. He fell to the ground, grabbing his head, and shake away memories. Memories that should be forgotten but never were. Pikachu was shooked off of his shoulder. The yellow rodent began to worry of Zayne's son. He missed his old trainer alright, but it was never as severe as Ash. The poor boy was practically living the calamity now. His friends surrounded Ash telling him to calm down. Pikachu did a light thunderbolt to shock him out of his state. Though that did ease him, tear streams were shown on his face as he sob.

"Ash, please! We told you to be strong! Calm down," Gary shouted, shaking Ash in process, but he continued to cry in pain.

His father still haunts him, and there was nothing Ash's best friends could do to prevent it. Gary, Leaf, and Green did the only thing he can do: hug Ash. That's what Delia always do: tell him everything is going to okay and embrace him.

"Ash, I'm so sorry for giving you horrible flashbacks." Misty started to cry as well. Ash snapped back to reality.

Ash looked at the redhead and said, "No, I should be the one apologizing. It's because of my father," tears were formed, "he was battling with Pikachu until…" Ash couldn't finish the sentence; Gary hugged him one more time to ease the pain.

"Come on, we better get going," Green broke the ice. Misty knew she had made a connection with them and thought she will never see them again. Though it was odd to find herself following them.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I made Pikachu, Gary, and Green nicer because it would be messed up if i made them dicks to ash like in the anime/game…maybe I should consider that. Nah!**

 **Misty joined Yay! If you guessed her, you are correct!**

 **I made everyone's background somewhat sad, I didn't feel any sympathy sadly, except Leaf's. Her doesn't sound nearly depressing as Ash. Don't worry, in later chapters, whenever you see Leaf's name, you will cry! That's my goal.**

 **That's it! BlazingBlueFire14 is out of here!**

 **?1: I am one of Ash's companion. I am not a female, but I would love to have-**

 **BBF14: You gave yourself away!**


	4. Green To the Recue

**A/N: Ah! The last chapters were so short and fast! Not that I haven't notice but ah! I don't know how you guys can keep up my crappy writing! Thank you squarecircles for helping me with my flow. This is the best result that came out! Phew! Now that the panic inside me is somewhat gone, I have to give Sparkimus a hive-five for figuring out the origin of my title! *hive-five Sparkimus* Fallout 4 is a good game. I love it, though I'm kind of busy with this at the moment so… Favorite, follow, and review this story if you think it's cool, which I'm doubting now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I want to own Pokemon but nope.**

Green To the Rescue

"Hey, Misty? Why are you following us?"

The redhead stopped at her tracks. She really don't know why she's following them; she just started to walk with them for awhile.

"I-um… I don't know…"

"Ooh! Ash, can she travel with us? Can she please?

"Is there any reason why, Leaf?"

"Of course! Remember when she told us that her sisters thought she was weak, well maybe she would want some friends because she might not have any back at home, and I'm the only girl here; it would be nice to have a girl talk every once in awhile."

"Sure! If that's alright with you?"

The redhead smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice, but there's a problem. I can travel with you guys until you get to Vermillion City."

"Huh! Why, Misty?"

"It's because… You guys are going to be training while I need to reach my goal. To be a Water Type Master or get strong enough to beat my sisters."

The four exchanged glance and nodded. Ash said, "Okay! We'll support you all the way!"

Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder and ran up to Misty with it's paw shaped into a fist in which the two engage in a fist pump. After that situation ended, the group, now consist of five people not including Pikachu, found themself at Viridian City. Used to be home of Green and Gary.

"Brings back old memories, huh Gary?"

The brunette didn't responded he just stood there while his older brother looked at him with concern. Green could still remember the day that changed their lives.

-Flashback-

 _A eight years-old Green looked at his raven haired friend worriedly. It's not often seeing him sulking in a corner. Up until recently, his father died; that made Green worried about his mental health. Seeing his father's death was concerning him more. He can tell that Gary and Leaf was trying their best to cheer him up. Though his mind is shattered, Green knows that Ash will get over this. He hope so._

 _The eight year-olds were in Gary and Green's backyard in Viridian City. Leaf was bringing out snacks that her mother made them, who is watching over them with Prof. Oak, Gary and Green's grandfather, Gary get getting some games set up like PokePark the board game for example, Ash sobbing in the dark corner, and Green convincing his sad friend to have fun._

 _Though this may seem like a somewhat wonderful setting as the sun shines bright and the wind breezes through your hair, it was actually a horrific time to tell two brothers about what happened to their parents. During their play date, the professor called up his grandchildren only._

" _Gramps? What's wrong?"_

" _Yeah, Grandpa, why did you call us?"_

" _You see… Sometimes life is not what it seems…" Samuel Oak shed a tear._

" _Grandpa! We're mature enough! We want to know what's going on!"_

" _Your parents… they… they're… they kicked the bucket."_

 _The two siblings looked at each other with confusion. What does he mean by that? What happened to their parents? What does 'kicked the bucket' mean?_

" _Gramps, what does that have to do with our parents? I kicked a bunch of buckets before!"_

" _Yeah, me too!"_

" _Your parents… are… dead."_

" _You're kidding, right, Gramps?"_

" _No, I'm not."_

 _Gary dashed towards his room, slammed the door, and lock it. He cried his eyes out as his brother was trying to open the door. Ash and Leaf heard the commotion and thought more bad times were coming._

-End of Flashback-

The group walked silently towards the Pokemon Center. Viridian City didn't change much since Gary and Green were kids. Though Kanto is in war, Viridian and other cities were unaffected by it. They could just stayed in the twins' house but they disowned it years ago, and another family might be living there.

"Ah! Who do we have here," Joy asked herself as she looked at all of the young adults that walks towards her. "I don't believe my eyes!" She exclaimed as she leaned forward to take a closer look at the raven haired man. Her soft blue eyes met the auburn eyes. "You must be Ash Ketchum, son of Zayne Ketchum, the once great champion! Your father was a fabulous man," the nurse ended in a sad tone.

Misty gasped at what she heard. Ash, her new friend, was the son of the assassinated champion. The redhead now knew where she had heard the name before. She was ten at the time and she sat at home watching TV. Misty was scrolling through the channels since she was bored until she ended up in the news channel. There, it showed the news lady reporting a death. Not just anyone's death. The champion's death. The ten-year-old redhead thought it was odd but she really didn't care because Misty thought it wouldn't affect her. She now realized that Ash was trying to say that back in the forest.

Joy glanced at Leaf and stated, "And you, Leaf Fire, must be the daughter of Red and Yellow Fire."

Misty's jaw dropped. Leaf is the daughter of the current champion and the lovingly Pokemon Caretaker. What the redhead doesn't understand is why Leaf's parents so distance and in fights. That's what the brunette said, but it doesn't make any sense.

The nurse continued on with the twins, "Gary Oak? Green Oak? I can't believe you have returned! I'm so sorry for what happened to your parents."

Blue was the champion at one point then after being beaten by his rival, Red, he became the Viridian City Gym Leader where he met the love of his life, Krystal. Blue and Krystal were with Red in the Vertress Conference; there they died together. Green and Gary were devastated after hearing the news. Green did mentioned that they were going to avenge their parents after the incident which was sweet to hear. No one can blame the twins really. Though there is another way to do it.

The lady saw Misty and open her mouth but words cannot be put together to figure out who the redhead was. The twenty-year-old crossed her arms and raised her voice to say, "Misty Waterflowers!"

"Wait! Now, I get you," Misty smiled. "Your sisters are the Sensational Sisters!" Ash, Leaf, Green, and Gary looked at a now pouting redhead. They never heard of that name. Ever.

After the whole Nurse Joy fan girl-ing, ash healed Caterpie, the group ate silently now since they know each other more, and drifted off to sleep.

-Ash's dream-

" _Dad, don't go! Please!"_

 _In Ash's dream, or nightmare in this case, he is entreating his father to stay with him. The poor boy wants his father back one more time. Zayne, who is appearing as a ghost, keeps on fading away from Ash, who is currently crying in a dark corner. His son always have the same ending in his nightmares: he never got to say goodbye. This nightmare is not like any other. Now, the raven haired guy is experiencing some sort of visions. He sees his mother entering a building which blows up. This brought tears to Ash as he looks at Leaf's upper half of her body to be sliced, Green got shot in his head, and a green haired man, who he had never met, get crushed by a steelix. Ash's heart was no longer there. He felt lonely, scared, sad, all these mixed emotions. He felt like he is going to cause not only his life, but to everyone else that he loves. Even though the random man was there, he could sense that the man is his friend. He couldn't place a finger on where to start._

 _The raven haired man looked upon his wet knees and saw Gary, Misty, and nine other shadow figures. He couldn't really make out how the shadows look like, but all he can tell is that they're humans._

 _Angry humans._

" _Ash, how could you do this to us!"_

" _Gary, what are you talking about?"_

" _You know damn well! How can you let my brother get killed like that!"_

" _I would never let Green die-"_

" _How can you live live with yourself when you lying to us!?"_

" _Misty… I wouldn't lie to you. Y-you're my friend..." Ash's voice croaked. His throat was as dry as a dessert._

 _One of the shadows came up and Ash got a better view on who it is. It was a girl. He can see that she has unique purple hair but he wasn't so sure of himself. She spoke, "See! You're lying to us! I knew I could never trust you! Why can't you leave us alone!"_

 _Ash was more confused than ever. Who was that girl? What did Ash ever do to her? Who's "us?" How come she doesn't trust him? Or anyone in that matter? Ash concluded that he must have done something so demeaning that his friends and the shadows hate him. That is got to be it! There's no other way._

" _After everything that you taught me, I still wouldn't give a damn about what you did to all of us!"_

" _M-ma-?"_

" _Oh! Now, you start talking, Ash Ketchum!" The other female snapped, with disgust when she said his name._

" _Why do you hate me?!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as tears oozed from his eyes._

" _Because you co-"_

 _There was utter silence. Barely anyone was there. No Gary. No Misty. No shadow figures. Just him. And his father. Zayne disappeared as his son was about the wake up._

" _I'm sorry… I failed you."_

-End of Ash's Dream-

The raven haired man opened one eye then the next. It was all a dream, Ash thought, thank Arceus! He looked through his backpack and got out his device and checked the time on his PokeNav which he obtained on his 15th birthday. "4:28 a.m. Damn, not again," Ash spoke in a quiet voice, trying his best to not wake anyone up. Too late. He noticed Green was next to him.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ash nodded in agreement. The two boys walked out of the Pokemon Center at the back entrance and sat on the grass. It was weird being with Green alone. Ash did get some alone time with him, but most of the time it was Gary or Leaf. The reason why Ash barely talk to him one on one is because the raven haired adult always go to Gary first since he was his best friend. Leaf was next because he wants to hear what a girl have to say and also when Gary is not in sight. Ash and Green barely bonded because the raven haired adult relied on Gary more than anything. It was time to tell Green what Ash saw.

"So, Ash. What was it this time?"

Out of nowhere, the raven haired adult jumped into the brunette's chest. This surprises Green because Ash usually does to his little brother. The brunette wrapped his arms around his friend to comfort him. An awkward silence fell upon them as Ash sobbed silently on Green's chest. The brunette pulled his friend from him.

"Ash, answer me. What happened in your dream?"

Said man thought of all the thing Gary, Misty and the shadows spoke of. The thought of what they said was bringing tears back in action. Green took note of his friend in deep thought so he asked Ash what happened in the beginning.

"Well, I saw my dad… He was leaving me. I wanted to stop him but… I saw… things… Green! What would you do if… If… You know that you're about to die?"

Green was shunned by Ash's question. He didn't know whether Ash saw himself getting killed or he saw him die. Either way, he felt bad for his friend to experiencing this pain. And seeing his father's death was bad enough.

"Ash, if I knew I was about to die, then I would appreciate the little things. I would know that I made a difference in this world."

"How? How would you know?"

"Think of it like this: I am willing to sacrifice my life to end this war that will kill innocent people. Though it _is_ a bit ridiculous on how we are solving this. Violence is never the answer but I will do anything to stop the war even if that means that I have to end my life. I don't want a future with this still going on. Do you get me?"

" I think so…"

"Come on tell me more about what happened."

"I saw you, Leaf, my mom, and some random guy being killed. It hurts. It really does hurt me. Then Gary...he asked why I let you die. Misty kept on questioning why I lied to her and everyone I loved. I really don't get why I was being hated. All I know is that I must've upsetted them somehow. There are also shadow figures. They too was pissed off. They were about to say the reason why until they were gone. My father slipped from my hands. All I could say was 'I'm sorry… I failed you.' I don't get what this nightmare is telling me!"

Green was in deep thought on what he said. He can understand the pain that is dwelling inside of him. He has heard that if you dream of love ones dying then it is relationship issues. He stated, "Ash, I think you are experiencing some issues. The reason why Gary and the others are looking like they betrayed you is because you don't want to lose them. The death part is because of you have some issues between them. Don't worry, Ash. Gary, Leaf, Misty, and I will stand by your side."

They share a hug while Misty watches. She has been awake for sometime. Enough time to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was odd to be in someone's dream and hate him. The redhead walked over to them.

"Hey, Ash, Green. I heard what happened in your dream. I want to know why I'm in your dream because we barely met…"

"Um-hi! I really don't why you were actually…"

"If you tell me, Misty, I guess that you two are going to be really good friends."

"Oh! Green! I forgot to ask: how come whenever you mention your parents, you don't dwell on their deaths?"

"Ah, Misty. It's a thing called growing up. Though I do want to avenge them, I can't obsess over it. There's a thing called letting things go. I can't hold a grudge for the rest of my life unlike Gary. My little brother just thinks that's how it works. Say, how come you're up and early?"

"I heard Ash crying so I thought I could comfort him until I realized you were there so I listen in your conversation."

They stayed silence for awhile until the sunrise appeared which signals them to go eat breakfast. None of them spoke about what happened earlier that day.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **Sorry that the last part was rushed, but got to go to my family. It's Christmas Eve!**

 **On a unrelated note: nope. No PokeShipping. Sorry, shippers, but I just can't. There's supposed to be one shipping: SpecialShipping. Yeah… Can't say much.**

 **So how was this chapter? Better than the last crappy chapters? Or worse? Damn it! I really don't want it to be worse.**

 **Who here had Ash's nightmare before? *raises hand* Anyone? Also, it is true of the analyze Green came up.**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone! ~Happy Holidays!**


	5. Gary and Leaf's Situation

**A/N: Ah! Christmas… Well, it was fun while it lasted *throws away a Christmas tree that I never had* Okay! Back to writing! Sorry that this took some time to get publish. Nothing to say really. Review, follow, and favorite this story… Please? Oh, if you were wondering, the whole Green being the boy and Blue is the girl and vise versa got me confused, so I made them both boys. It can be vise versa, right? Meh, I give up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, why would I be here writing about them when I can make this happen.**

Gary and Leaf's Situation

Leaf was never the one to be scared. She's intelligent, brave, and reliable…

"HELP ME!"

Sadly, this isn't one of those times. Leaf was assigned to get some wood and fell upon a trap. She can be seen in a net with her Charmander, whose nickname is Blaze, out using Scratch to free them; however, this endeavor was futile. Ash and the rest of his friends showed up where the brunette girl was wailing from. Oh, how he hates to see his friends in distress.

"Leaf! What happened to you?"

" _They_ happened!" The brunette shrieked as she pointed at two humans and pokemon.

"Alright, who are you guys?"

" _Prepare for trouble_ …"

" _And make it double!_ …"

" _To protect the world from devastation_ …"

" _To unite all people within our nation_ …"

" _To denounce the evil of truth and love_ …"

" _To extend our reach to the stars above_ …"

" _Jessie_ …"

" _And James_ …"

" _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light_ …"

" _Surrender now or prepare to fight_ …"

" _Meowth, that's right_ …"

" _Wobbuffet_!"

The two pokemon were a Meowth and a Wobbuffet. The Wobbuffet looks like any other male ones, but the Meowth was different. It was standing and it can talk, which is amazing. Other than that, they look like ordinary Pokemon.

The male-whose name is James-has fine blue hair and soft green eyes. His outfit contains a black shirt, black gloves, a white shorter shirt over the black one that has a big red 'R' on it, white pants, and black boots. He looks like the one who wouldn't do such harsh stuff.

Jessie, however, looks like she would. Her long hot pink hair stretches out behind her back. Her eyes are a shade of blue that tells us that she _is_ trouble. She practically wears the same thing as her partner except she has a shorter shirt that reveals her stomach and she also wears a skirt.

Leaf shot them a nasty look with tears at the side. She and Blaze were suppose to get wood and they stumbled upon those idiots. Though they, and Green and Misty, was pissed off at Team Rocket for setting a trap and them being apart of the most famous gang in Kanto and Johto, three beings are impressed.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

"Pikachu!"

"Ash? Pikachu? What are you talking about? They trapped me! ME!"

"Have you heard their motto, Leaf? They sound kind of cool!"

"That hurts, Gary! Thanks a lot!"

Green sighed. "You idiots! That's what you care about? Their motto? It'll get old sooner than later! Besides, I didn't think it was _that_ clever." He smacked Gary's head while he gave Ash a head shake of disapproval.

"Hey! We worked all day on that!" James yelled with irritation.

It was true. Jessie, James, and Meowth were coming up with their motto and concluded with that and practice on using it until Leaf showed up.

"Who cares about that? What do you want from me!?"

"Well, we want your Pokemon. That's what we do!" Meowth spoke in a scratchy tone.

"I'm never giving you, Blaze!" Leaf hold onto her Charmander with such an amazing grip.

"Have it your way. Ekans, come on out!"

A purple snake like pokemon fell out of Jessie's pokeball. Ekans was in battle position, waiting for a command from it's mistress.

"You too, Koffing!"

The polluted pokemon came out of it's respect pokeball and shot out a toxic gas meaning: it wants to battle.

"Alright, Pikachu get in there!"

The yellow rodent jumped off of Ash's shoulder and got into it's battle stance.

"Guys! Help Leaf and Blaze get out of the net! I'll take these guys down, right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Misty, Gary, and Green nodded and start to rip open the net. Leaf was trying to help out by using her fingernails as knifes, and Blaze was using Scratch to tear through the fabric.

"Hahahaha! That net won't rip! We ordered the super-deluxe version! Now, Koffing use Sludge!"

"Ekans, use Bite!

"Dodge it, Pikachu, and use Iron Tail!"

The toxic ball threw a sludge ball of poison towards Pikachu. The rodent dodged it swiftly since it is the champion's best, favorite, fastest, and strongest pokemon. Pikachu jumped up high and used it's iron tail to slap away the snake. Like that, Jessie's Ekans was knocked out.

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

The rodent obeyed and charged up electricity in itself and threw out the stored electric attack to Koffing who was out cold. James returned his fainted pokemon.

"Do you see how that Pikachu knock out both our pokemon in one shot?"

"Yes, James, that Pikachu is something else."

"I know what we should do! We should steal Pikachu and give him to the boss!" Meowth suggested with a evil smirk.

"Then we will get rich! Yay!" The three yelled in unison.

"Wobbu!" The blue blob joined.

Unknown to them, Pikachu released Leaf and Blaze using Iron Tail. The brunette girl jumped out of the net and put her hands on her hips.

"You guys first captured me and left Blaze and I in fear-"

"Char char charmander."

Leaf blushed as she continued, "then you demanded my pokemon!? You are going to pay! Blaze, use Ember!"

"Let's help her out, Pikachu, using-"

At that second, James brought out another net to scoop up Pikachu, while at the same time Wobbuffet used Mirror Coat to reflect the upcoming Ember. The fire balls bounced off of the blob and went right back to the fire lizard Pokemon hurting it in the process.

"Give back Pikachu right now!" Ash tugged on the net his pokemon is in.

"No way, twerp!" Team Rocket started to pull the net to their side.

"Ash, we're with you!" Misty called out as she helps her friend to get his Pikachu back from the gang. The others follow suit.

"Pika… Pikachu…"

The yellow rodent felt uneasy with his friends tugs him towards freedom while Team Rocket was pulling him to Arceus-knows-where. Pikachu felt his limit pushed when someone grabbed and pull his tail in one direction. That had done it. Pikachu couldn't take it any more and in an instant, Pikachu released most of it's powerful electricity to everyone to stop the pain. _Boom_! An explosion occurred and sent everyone to different places.

"Team Rocket is blasting off!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Team Rocket was way out of reach; they'll end up in the Team Rocket Headquarters. That is not the problem right now. Ash, Misty, and Green flew to one side of Route 2, and on the other hand, Leaf, Gary, Blaze, and Pikachu flew in the opposite direction.

-With Ash-

"Ow! Is everyone alright?" Green asked.

"Yeah…" Ash moaned in pain.

"My hair's a mess!" cried Misty.

All their hair is puffy and like Pikachu's cheeks: store electricity. All but two people replied. Green looked around him and realized that they're lost. 's a word that he never heard himself say, or thought, especially when it comes to knowing the area. He couldn't find his brother or Leaf.

"Um, guys, do you know where Gary and Leaf are?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other and shook their head. Then, out of nowhere, Ash shouted to the world, "Where's Pikachu!?"

The brunette and redhead gasped. They need to find their friends.

-With Gary-

"Gary, I'm not only scared and have terrible hair, but I think we're lost!"

If Pikachu and Blaze can laugh, they would, but it will result to death. The rodent and lizard hold their breath as they looked at the two humans right in front of them. Same as the rest of their friends, they have puffy, electric hair.

"Don't worry, Leaf. I can do this: Squirtle, come on out!"

The tiny turtle came out of his ball and looked at Gary and Leaf. The water type was about to burst into giggles until Pikachu stopped him and warned Squirtle about the consequences.

"Alright, Squirtle use bubble on our hair!"

The water type did was he was told so he blew up bubbles and sent it off to Leaf's hair. the brunette girl was happy that her hair is back to normal, but upset because her clothes are wet. She shrugged it off for now. Squirtle did the same to his trainer's hair who didn't care about his wet clothes.

Leaf got Blaze to go into it's pokeball for a rest while Gary did the same thing. They called out their friends' names, hoping that their friends might answer back. This went on until the sun started to set.

Leaf didn't like the idea of camping. It gives her the creeps. It all started when she was ten. Her parents begun to fight. It wasn't like this before; Red and Yellow never fought. Even they haven't bickered. They always agreed on everything. Their relationship sounded like a true love story. That had changed once the war has embarked. Leaf couldn't understand why. One day, she had enough of their constant fighting so she left her home. She wandered into the first route in the region. Leaf wanted to go to Ash, Gary, or Green for any comfort, but anywhere out of her parents' bickering is better than being there. At the route, she is lost in her thoughts. It felt peaceful. The pokemon were friendly towards her. Even Spearows didn't bother the girl. Like a paradise, she relaxed herself around the area. Leaf would often come to the route whenever her parents are fighting once more and her friends are unable to help her. Trouble struck when Leaf was just out there one routine, the pokemon were all in a skirmish. Fighting off a criminal group, some pokemon lost their life. The brunette girl was terrified by this, but she still come to the route every once in awhile to see if they're okay. After the days passed, Leaf regained her confidence to go see the wild pokemon. One step into the route and growling was the only sound the little girl heard. As Leaf takes more steps, pokemon like Rattata and Spearows came out of their hiding places to defend. The girl let a tear slip out of her eye when she saw bruised marks on their bodies. This hurts Leaf's heart. The evil people harmed the pokemon of this route. Time flew by fast. Leaf was struck by pecks from the Spearows and bites from Rattatas. The girl screamed in pain. It wasn't long until her parents found her all beaten up. When she was recovering, she can still hear Red and Yellow arguing. She was never comfortable around the routes ever since. Some pokemon straight out scares her while others she felt more relax. Sure they did have pokemon of their own. Heck, Pikachu can protect her for the rest of her life. Just the thought of angry wild pokemon was something she hates when it crosses her mind.

"Do you think we can find camp, Gary?" Leaf cried as she squeezes Pikachu. "I'm getting scared!":

"I'm not really sure. You know, Leaf, you got to get rid of that memory. It'll only get worse as we get older or when we're in combat."

"Says the one guy who can't get over his parents..." Leaf mumbled beneath her breath.

Gary stopped. "What was that?"

"Huh!?"

"What did you say?"

The brunette girl was silent. She then whispered, "Says the guy who can't get over his parents…"

"Louder!"

"Says the guy who can't over his parents! There! I said it!"

"Hey! That is personal! Do you know how I feel about that?! Do you know how it feels like when you have no parents?!"

"I do! My parents are slipping from my world! Hell, they must see me as nonexistent!"

The last part was partially true. Sometimes Red and Yellow forget that their children are around. Sometimes. In the night before Leaf set off to Vermillion City, Red kisses his daughter goodbye since he wasn't there the next morning. They haven't completely forgot about her.

"At least you have parents! I lost mine years ago!"

"When are you going to grow up, Gary Oak!?"

"You have no f***ing idea how I feel, do you!?"

"Yes! A child! That's what you are!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A F***ING BITCH!"

Silence. They both glared at each other for a long time. Pikachu, who is still in Leaf's arms, can see the tension dropped. The trainers soften their death looks and faced away from each other for another while.

"Look, Gary, I'm sorry for what I said."

"..."

"Are not going to respond?"

"..." Her friend was still silent. He was building up rage about what she said. "No."

"Fine! Be a jerk then! I don't care about you anymore!" Leaf stomped away from Gary.

-With Ash-

"Hey, guys! I see it!"

"Finally…"

Ash, Misty, and Green finally found their camp spot after some time. Ash got his hand on snacks since he was starving, Misty got some of her hair style materials to fix her hair, and Green was still looking out in the woods to see if his brother and Leaf has returned. They were the only ones in sight. This really upsetted Green.

"I hope they're okay…"

Ash and Misty looked at each other with worried glances.

-With Gary-

"Damn Leaf… She doesn't know what hell unleashed on me…"

"Squirtle?"

"She doesn't know how it is like to have no parents."

The angry brunette adult was making a bed using leafs which irritates him for the fact that a girl with that name caused him to be like this state: pissed off. He let out Squirtle because he knew that it will get cold at night so he better warm up with his pokemon. Gary is currently talking to Squirtle about his problem.

"Squirtle squirt squirtle?"

"She apologized to me but I didn't accept it."

"Squirt squirt squirtle?"

"Because… It's complicated! She made me feel like a fool when she called me a child! Do you think I'm not all grown?"

"Squirt squirtle squirtle squirtle."

"Who asked you?"

"Squirtle!"

Gary growled. He laid down on the bed of leaves while snuggling with Squirtle. 'Maybe I should have accepted her apology,' Gary thought, 'No! She called me a kid. She hasn't experienced the hell I have been through. Her parents might've fought a lot but at least she still gets to see her parents for another day. While I stay like this. How does Green do it? How come I'm stuck like this? I wonder...' He finally drifted into his dream; same for his pokemon.

-With Leaf and Pikachu-

"That jackass, he didn't even accept my apology! At least I said sorry! Unlike him, he called me a bitch!"

Leaf was holding Pikachu in her arm as she rants how much of a jerk Gary was. Even though she started it all. They kept on walking and talking as it gets darker and darker.

"Pika pikachu chu pika."

"How was it _my_ fault!?"

"Pikachu pika chu pika chu pi."

"I did apologize!"

Pikachu didn't like how Leaf and Gary was yelling at each other. He remembers whenever Zayne and him played with Ash and his friends. Pikachu can tell that they always gotten along. However, he feels like their friendship is slowly drifting away with each yell. That scares him. He experienced this with Zayne. Thankfully, they survived it together and their bond grew. He hopes that it goes the same as Leaf and Gary.

"Say, Pikachu, was Gary right about me? That I-what the use? He is right. He must have lived way differently. I thought if I was in his position, I would act more mature like Green. I guess that's just him."

"Pikachu."

"Yeah, I wonder if we could ever find Ash and the rest…"

"Pikachu…"

"I really hope so, but in the meantime, how about we sleep?"

"Pika!"

Leaf slumped on the side of the tree, nuzzling Pikachu, and shivers at Mother Nature's icy chills.

"Pikachu, I'm freezing!"

On cue, Blaze got out of it's pokeball. "Char charmander!"

"That's right!" Leaf lied on the ground near Blaze's firey tail, still nuzzling Pikachu. "Goodnight."

-With Ash-

The raven haired adult woken up to see his brunette friend still up with a redhead sitting next to him. He can tell that Green is still worried about his brother. He knows that Misty will take care of him for now.

"Come on, Green, you need some rest; I bet that Gary is okay by himself," Misty said.

"That's what I'm worried about. Sometimes, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"You said 'sometimes'; he's eighteen! Can't you trust him?"

"When it comes down to this, no."

"Green, have faith in your brother, please?" The redhead headed off to her bag.

"I do but…" The brunette whispered as he went over to his dream.

-Morning-

"Misty, can you go get Ash? The breakfast is almost ready."

"Did you say breakfast?" Ash zip towards Green where he was making rice and milk.

"Of course… After we eat, we are going to look for Gary and Leaf." Green announced. "It's done! Here you guys go." The brunette handed them a bowl of rice with milk.

Ash chomped down on his meal so they can start the search early. Same for Misty. Green can tell what they were doing so he followed suit.

-With Leaf-

The brunette girl open her eyes to see she was lying with Blaze and Pikachu. Leaf wanted to cool off so she headed towards a river leaving the two pokemon to slumber some more. At the river, she splashed cool water on her face. Remembering her fight with Gary, she gritted her teeth as she keep on slashing water until a pokemon stopped her.

A magikarp.

Everyone knew that Magikarps are useless pokemon until it evolves to Gyarados, then it's worth it. Leaf looks at the angry Magikarp with bored eyes. She was trying to shoo the fish away using splash and vice versa. The fish got enough of her and began to glow. Magikarp grew tall. It changed colors; from orange to blue. It's roar trembled many creatures, including Leaf who was struck by fear, unable to move.

"HELP!"

Now, she has no protection from a newly evolved Gyarados. No Ash or Gary to comfort her. No Green to drag her away. No Misty to do the same. No Blaze to have a shoulder. No Pikachu to stop it. Nothing. The Gyarados threw out a hyper beam towards the brunette.

She shrieked, "HELP ME!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!"

Leaf looked up to see electricity block off the beam where an explosion seems imminent. This caused the girl to be pushed into a tree. In her blurry vision, and due to the smoke from the explosion, she can see something orange run to her, a person standing in front of her, and a yellow dot looking like it was battling.

"Leaf! Are you okay?"

"Gary?" Leaf's vision became crystal clear. Her brunette friend came to her rescue. "Thank you for saving me…"

The brunette man smiled. He still cared about Leaf because they were long time friends. And because if Green finds out about how they fought, he would go berserk so he had to save her.

"Now, Pikachu, Thunder on Gyarados!"

The yellow rodent obeyed by shooting out electricity out of his body to the giant fish. It fell due to being a water type.

"Pikachu!?"

Gary, Leaf, Pikachu, and Blaze turned their head to see a certain raven haired adult with a redhead and a brunette running towards them.

"Pikapi!"

"Misty!"

"Green!"

"It's nice to see you guys okay. Or are you hurt in any way?" Green asked with a concern voice.

"Actually, I am not okay," Leaf started.

'Please don't talk about the fight! Please don't,' Gary pleaded mentally trying to speak with her using his mind.

"Gary and I were fighting, saying mean things about each other, then I said sorry, and he didn't take my apology or even say sorry back!" Leaf growled.

Green pulled his little brother's ear. "Gary Oak! What do you have to say to Leaf!?"

Gary blushed. He felt his pride dropped. "I'm sorry that I called you a bitch and didn't take your apology."

"YOU CALLED HER WHAT!?" The three yelled in unison.

"Hey! I saved her life! Doesn't that count for anything?"

Gary, luckily, didn't received any punishment. As they keep on journeying through the routes and cities to Vermillion City, they know that they will find their path to victory.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: Sorry that this took so long. I have been busy lately. With my vacation almost over, I really need to finish some more chapters. Besides how was this? I stretched it more.**

 **I know this about Ash and Pikachu, but I thought that you should know his friends too. And Team Rocket is important as well. They play a role other than being the lovable idiots.**

 **I remember how I ate rice with milk the first time (not really I just assumed): I did the same thing as Ash. It is a real breakfast. But don't throw rice and milk in a bowl because that is not how it goes. Don't ask me; I don't know either.**

 **I guess there is no more things to do now so… *put up New Years decorations* Yeah! I will be talking to you next year.**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone! ~Happy New Years!**


	6. Brock's Hope

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Nice typing to you in 2016. I don't know when I will be able to update. It could be every two weeks. I'll try to look into that. Review, favorite, and follow this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would not be so childish in the BW series.**

Brock's Hope

After the incident in Route 2 and some traveling in the Viridian Forest, Ash and his friends made it towards Pewter City which is rather in poor state. It's not involved in the battles; it was just that Pewter City was the poorest city in Kanto. Pewter City was only famous for Brock, the gym leader. It was alright in the city but when the war erupted, taxes increases for war purposes. For example, the taxes were to buy machinery, shelter, and to pay for the war. Things did not look bright for Pewter City. Many adults took extra jobs just to pay off the taxes. Absolutely horrible.

"I guess this is Pewter City…" Ash started with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah. What happened here?" Gary asked.

"The war. That's what happened."

The five looked below them to see a middle age tan man. He wears a red beanie, yellow shirt, dirty pants and shoes, along with gloves.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Flint, but does it really matter?"

"Well, my name is Ash and on my shoulder is Pikachu."

"Pikachu," squeaked Pikachu.

"Hello, I'm Misty."

"The name is Green Oak. My twin, here, is Gary."

"And I'm Leaf."

"Would you like to buy rocks?"

"... Did you say rocks, sir?"

"Yes. There's a big one for 1,000 Pokedollars." The man pointed at a giant one which is a foot shorter than Ash who stands at 6'7. He brought out a smaller rock that fits his palm. "Or how about this one for 15 Pokedollars?"

Gary got out some of his money out and stated, "How about this much if you tell us about what the war did to this city?"

"900 POKEDOLLARS!? Of course!"

"Gary, where did you get that much money in your wallet?"

The brunette blushed. "I just, maybe, collecting money since I was five for when the time comes."

"Okay… But isn't 900 a lot? Not saying that he doesn't deserve it but still!"

"Yeah. It is, but what if he's homeless or have a family to feed."

"You bring up a valid point."

The man spoke about how Pewter City was peaceful. Business was good and all. _Life_ was good and all. Challengers come and go in the gym. They also bought things in store, get their pokemon healed, etc. Though it wasn't as rich and wealthy as Celadon City, it was still a nice place to stay. Then the war came around, taxes risen, and no challengers came around due to travel through places where battles were fought. Gyms are very important to their cities. Whenever gym leaders win their battle they get some of the challengers' money and vice versa. At the end of each month, the gym leader keeps 70% of his or her earnings while the city get the 30%. That's what got Pewter City's wealth dropped: due to the lack of challengers who can't travel because of the war.

"That's horrible!" Leaf silently shrieked.

"I know." Misty responded.

"How are the population handling the situation?" Green asked.

"Excluding me, everyone got a second job just to live."

The group felt pity towards the once alive city. They thanked the man and headed off to the Pokemon Center. It, too, was in bad shape. As they walked into the building, the pinkette nurse was taking a nap.

"Hello, Nurse Joy."

The pinkette jumped at the sound of a voice that wasn't Brock or her Chansey. "Huh? What? Oh! Welcome to the Pokemon Center."

"May we stay here at the time being?" Misty asked.

"You? Staying? Here? Of course! Sorry, we don't get much visitors here."

"We understand. A man told us about what happened here."

They settled in their rooms. Each of the rooms held two beds. Misty and Leaf took one room while Gary, Green, and Ash took another.

-With the Girls-

"Father keeps on saying, or yelling, to Mother that he needs to stay up more and see what they're going to do with certain cities. Mother didn't like how so much stress was building up. She often questions him, 'What about us?' He'd end it with, 'It's not about us; it's about everyone in Kanto! Everyone is suffering if we don't do something right now!'"

"Your father is right. I bet everyone here has a high enough stress level as Red. With all of their jobs just to maintain living must be really hard."

Leaf nodded silently. She then added, "Misty, how is your hometown?"

"You didn't hear? Cerulean City is nothing but ashes!"

"Do you know how people are there?"

The redhead's hand hold up her chin saying, "Well, all I can say is that there is no Cerulean City. Though there are still the gym and Pokemon Center standing, so it really isn't destroyed. I heard that they might move to Pewter City or Vermillion. They might have left towards Vermillion City already. With that, no more Cerulean City."

"Oh." The brunette sighed. She didn't knew it was as bad as this.

-With the Boys-

"Caterpie come on out!"

A caterpillar like pokemon popped out of it's ball and squealed, "Pi!"

The yellow rodent jumped down from Ash's shoulder to the floor to start playing with the bug pokemon. The twins let out their pokemon. A bulbasaur and a squirtle. They played with each other while their trainers talked on their beds. Gary and Green have one because they're brothers while Ash takes another bed.

"I wonder how the citizens live now."

"To answer that, Ash, I think they are staying up late like Red and managing their bills and taxes. Arceus have pity on this city." Green responded.

"I bet the other regions are laughing at us because of this city."

"What are you talking about, Gary?"

"They don't give a damn about us, Green! Not one bit. I wouldn't be surprise if they are laughing at us because we're falling apart."

The raven haired young adult stood up into a sitting position. "Where did you come up with that?"

"Do you see them caring for us?"

His twin answered with, "Well, we're in war with them. I think they're more pissed off at us than caring."

"Exactly."

"But aren't we like that to the other regions?"

"Yeah, I agree with Ash. "

A blush occurred to the younger brunette's face. "You see… They're bastards!"

Pikachu listened into their conversation. The yellow rodent hated to hear about the war and everything else involved with it more than ever. Zayne _was_ going to help Hoenn and Sinnoh about the Rockets but Lance and some of the Elite Fours stopped him from doing so. They said that they were no longer their problem. The champion was furious but he finally gave in, wishing that he didn't give up. Then karma struck him. Karma's a bitch sometimes. The thought of his late trainer was unpleasant. Like Ash, Pikachu wanted his memory of Zayne's death erased. Though unlike Ash, he accepted it. He knew everyone was going to die for a reason. Sadly, Zayne's reason was for giving up one time. The yellow rodent snapped out of his thought and started to play again like nothing happened.

After some time, everyone fell asleep one by one.

-Morning-

It was still early to start travelling once more since Gary is still in bed snoring, so Ash decided to look around the city. With Pikachu on one of his shoulders and Caterpie on another, the raven haired adult wouldn't feel loneliness. After eating breakfast from the Pokemon Center, Ash was hoping to see the Pewter City Gym. Once he got to the door to the gym, Flint, the same man who sells rocks, came up to him. The younger adult felt frightened at first then relaxed.

"What are you doing here, Flint? You gave me a heart attack."

"I should tell you the same thing, Ash. You do know that this is the gym."

"So…"

"You see-"

"GET OUT OF MY PROPERTY!"

A younger version of Flint burst out of the doors to the gym with a pan. The difference between them is that the younger one let his spiky dark brown hair out into the open, let his squinted eyes to show, a tad bit older than Ash, wears a green vest, orange shirt, and brown pants. The younger one chased Flint with a pan until the older man was out of Ash's sight. The raven haired adult was upset.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"You shouldn't talk to him…" The younger one responded.

"Huh!? Why not? He might have a starving family on his hands!"

"He already failed at being a father!"

"What do you mean?"

"...He's my father…"

A gasp escaped from Ash, Pikachu, and Caterpie's mouths. Their heads were filled with questions. The squinted man took note of this and was going to let him in when he felt like he knew Ash.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Me? I never met you in my whole life!"

The tan man meticulous looked at the raven haired adult. Then it hit him.

"You must be Ash Ketchum!" yelled the squinted man.

"Ye-yes, that would b-be me." Ash stuttered, feeling the need to run away. His two pokemon were right behind him if he goes down that path. "Can you tell me what your father did to you?"

"Oh, in that case, come inside the gym."

Ash, Pikachu, and Caterpie followed the squinted man inside the rock-type gym. It shows the battlefield for pokemon battles filled with rocks, boulders, and hard to break ground. They found their way to the man's house part. Here, the actual gym and the gym leader's' house are in one building. In the house, eight kids, at the age of twelve to sixteen, were playing, screaming, and did all sorts of things. One was looking over them. Once eight of children saw Pikachu and Caterpie, they ran towards Ash, trying to get the two pokemon on his shoulders. A male teenager, who was slightly younger than Ash, came towards to kids trying to calm them down.

"I'm so sorry, Ash, but my little siblings happens to never lost their childish side. Also, they love pokemon, so would it be okay if Pikachu and Caterpie play with them?"

The raven haired adult thought about it for a second, then looked at Pikachu and Caterpie, who nodded in approval, and finally said, "Of course!"

The rodent and caterpillar were being examined, petted, and played by the eight children.

One, however, came up to Ash and exclaimed, "Wow! You must be Ash Ketchum! Would you like anything?"

"No! No! I just had breakfast… Um. What are your names?"

Brock Harrison was the one who chased away Flint, and also the Pewter City Gym Leader. Though Brock was studying on how to become a Pokemon Doctor and got another job at the Pokemon Center. His younger, yet older compared to little kids, brother was Forrest Harrison. He was next in line whenever Brock would have to step down from pokemon battling. Their past no different from Ash's or his friends', though he barely had anyone to support him. Sometime around when Brock was ten, they lost their mother to a deadly disease. The doctor said she obtained it after giving birth to the ninth child. This shattered them, but their spirits remained high. A year later, their father left them. Brock couldn't forgive him for abandoning him and his siblings. Ash could sense that the older squinted brother didn't like talking about. The way he talked about his father sounded like he despises him. Which no one should blame him. The last eleven years, Brock and Forrest had to run the house and take care of their siblings with no help from anyone. Well, they only got help from some neighbors and a trainee Joy, who is now running the Pokemon Center and is Brock's crush.

Ash was feeling guilt build up inside of him. Yes, there were people who cared about Brock and Forrest in their time of need, but the fact that he didn't appreciate the care he got from the citizens of Kanto! They were helping him though in return, he did nothing but stayed depressed. At least Ash had his mother! His friends lost them and now he know more than two siblings lost their mother _and_ their father left them. Guilt kept on building up in Ash and he hates it! Eventually, his guilt disappeared.

For some time, the three of them talked on what they're going to do. Ash saying that he is on his way towards Vermillion City with his friends while the two brothers talked about how they are going to do the same thing they did for the last eleven years: to take care for their siblings. Then what. All they did was to take care for them, then when it's time for them to leave, the two brothers don't know what they're going to do. The only thing to do was to travel for Forrest and stay with Nurse Joy for Brock.

"Brock, Forrest, I think I'll go now. My friends are waiting for me."

"I understand. Good luck, Ash!" The squinted brothers waved goodbye to Ash.

"You too, Brock and Forrest!" The raven haired adult stop at his tracks. "One more thing. I know you hate him and all but, Brock, there's a thing called forgive and forget. You can't dwell on the past forever because if you do, you will never go forward into the future." Ash picked up Pikachu and Caterpie and left the gym.

The raven haired adult went to look after Flint. Though Brock never instructed him to do this for him, Ash wanted to know why the man did it and somehow help Brock and Flint get along. That's what he was hoping for.

It was getting late and Caterpie, Pikachu, and Ash was looking for him in this broken city, no avail. He might as well start to go to the Pokemon Center because his friends are worried sick. If it weren't for a single glance, he would have found Flint another time. He saw the man talking to his friends. As much as Ash felt pity for the man, he felt hatred for doing such a despicable act. The raven haired adult put down his two pokemon and marched to Flint and the others.

Green saw him and said, "Hey there, Ash. We were looking for you. Um… Ash? Is everything alright?"

Flint had an inkling on why the raven haired adult looks like he wants to fight. While his friends' attention was on him, the man slowly backed away, hoping that no one will see him. That was futile.

Ash caught him off guard saying, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was...just...getting another rock…"

"I know what you did to your family."

A chilly breeze of silence hit the group. The raven haired adult his friends what he heard from Brock and Forrest about Flint. The group now felt their anger towards the man.

"Why?"

"..."

Ash yelled, "Why!?"

"I… I-I don't know!"

"You should know; You were the one who did it," shouted Misty.

"I-it's complicated."

"Father."

All eyes were on the person who arrived. The Pewter City Gym Leader himself. Brock. He took some steps forward in his father's direction. Brock didn't want to do this, but it's the only way.

"I'm sorry, Son! I didn't mean to abandon you and your siblings! I don't know what came over me! Please, have mercy on me!" Flint entreated.

The younger tan man walked towards him asking, "Did you really mean that?" He looked into his father's squinted eyes that shouts out that he was telling the truth. He got a hold of his father's hand and placed a needle on his palm. "You're going to need it."

"Green, why did Brock gave Flint a needle?" Leaf whispered.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a sign of forgiveness."

Brock looked at his raven haired friend. "I thought a lot about what you said, Ash. I decided to forgive my father because if I don't, I will never go forward into the future." Flint smiled. "But if you dare leave my siblings ever again when I'm away, I _will_ hunt you down!"

Everyone flinched at Brock's threat. Green thought about what the gym leader said and questioned, "You said when you're 'away.' Aren't you helping him?"

The gym leader glanced at Ash then at Green saying, "You see, if you don't mind, that I can travel with you." Ash jumped at this news. The squinted man put his hand on the raven haired adult. "I like us to be friends, Ash. Please, would you let me join?"

"Yeah, Ash. Can he join? Can he?" The brunette girl jumped.

"Why not?" Ash and Brock locked each other with their right hands.

A redhead introduced herself to Brock and the others follow suit. "Thank goodness that we don't have to run into a family problem anymore." Misty exclaimed happily.

A voice boomed into their eardrums. "Like, Misty, is that you!?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: I have nothing to say really but I'm sorry that this took me so long. I have been busy with a thing called life. You have it. You know how this feels if you have a busy schedule. Like I said in the top {A/N}, I really don't know when I'll be able to update. All I know is that I am not giving up on this story. I finally found my confidence! Oh! Another thing: I will not update until I get more than 5 reviews, let's say. Sorry, but I don't know if you guys are enjoying it or not.**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	7. Cerulean in Pewter

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone who were upset with me saying I want more reviews. That was a stupid and selfish idea, and I won't do it again. Don't ask why but I feel like I disappointed you all. Not to fear! My confidence in this story will always be up from the last chapter and beyond!**

 **Now since that apology is out of the way, I'm also sorry that this took so long! My excuses are pretty stupid anyways. Don't you just hate drama. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Okay, enough of my apologies; review, favorite, and follow this story! Let's get this chapter started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Mewtwo's voice in the Genesect Movie would be the same as the first movie. What have they done to your voice, Mewtwo!? I don't care if you're a different one, just why!?**

Cerulean in Pewter

A voice boomed into their eardrums. "Like, Misty, is that you!?"

Everyone present looked behind them and saw three females who were waving and running at the same time. As they caught up, everyone got a better look at the beautiful women. One of them has pink hair, sky blue eyes, and was wearing an orange dress that goes down to her knees with a purple bow on her chest. The other one has blonde hair with a pink flower at her right side, soft green eyes, white skirt, blue blouse, and a pink sweater. The last one has dark blue hair, chocolate eyes, and a similar dress like the pinkette expect it was green and it didn't had the bow.

"Da-daisy!? V-violet!? Li-li-lily," Misty stuttered, "W-what in Arceus's name are you d-doing here!?"

Everyone had their eyes glued onto the redhead and the three females known as Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

"Like, the army people says it wasn't safe to stay in Cerulean City so we were taken here," the blonde said. "What are you doing here, Misty? I thought you were, like, becoming the world's best water master."

"For your information, I am! I just… I'm on a journey with my friends!"

The blonde, pinkette, and bluenette started to laugh, thinking it was hysterical.

"You? _Friends_!? You got to be joking! Why would anyone wants to be friends with a runt like you," exclaimed the pinkette. The redhead felt ashamed.

Ash jumped in front of his female friend. "Hey! Who do you think you are!? Misty is a cool friend that I have!"

"Yeah! You have no business to pick on her!" Leaf joined.

The twin brunettes gritted their teeth. Sure, they hadn't got to know each other that much but they'd be damned if they let Misty be bullied.

"Pika pika pikachu!"

"Pi cater pi pi!"

"What kind of gym leaders are you!?" Brock stepped in, surprising everyone.

"GYM LEADERS!?"

The three females glanced at each other then said in union, "We're are not gym leaders! We, like, don't have a gym anymore. But first..."

The blonde shouted, "Daisy!"

"Lily," the pinkette did the same.

"Violet!"

"We are the Sensational Sisters," they presented together.

After everyone introduced themself, Daisy, Violet, and Lily explained that they were gym leaders to Cerulean City since Misty wasn't old enough to become a gym leader. They were the next in line to run the gym even after their parents abandon them. Which was pretty useless since they suck at battling. When their parents stepped down, the three sisters got a hold of their pokemon and finally became gym leaders. A few days later, a fight among Kanto and Hoenn ended up in their hometown. After the battle ended, there was only the gym and Pokemon Center, crowded with people and pokemon from the city. The citizens decided to rebuild their city. Up until a few days ago, it was somewhat peaceful with the exception of gun shots heard from a neighboring city. Red wanted the citizens to move into Pewter City so the soldiers can train and live in Cerulean City while the war last.

"So they have taken over Cerulean City. I didn't think it will have to come to moving citizens from their cities to make room for the army," Flint commented.

"At least Father got you out of there."

Lily glanced at the brunette girl. "Father? Like, oh yeah, I forgot you are the daughter of the champion!"

"Like, you must be _as_ famous as us!"

"What are you doing with a runt like Misty? Why don't you hang out with us? We're, like, more cooler, beautiful, and stronger than that scrawny redhead."

Ash and Gary pulled Leaf back with her arms before she got into a fight. "Are you serious!? I wouldn't want to abandon my friends with a bunch of bullies!" Her redhead friend put her hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"It's okay." Misty turned to her sisters. "I have gotten stronger without you! I don't need you to tell me that I'm weak anymore! Goodbye." She started to walk towards the Pokemon Center silently.

"I'm going after her, Ash, Gary, Green, Brock." Leaf ran over her only female friend.

"Like, we're going to stay at the Pokemon Center so see you later, _cute boys_ ," Daisy said emphasizing the last part. This remark made Green upset, Ash confused, and Brock and Gary blushed. The Sensational Sisters left towards the redhead and brunette direction.

"I don't like it when family doesn't get along."

"Green, where are you going with that statement?"

"Well, Ash, I think that we should help them get along."

The younger brunette jumped. "Green, I know you like to be the nice one and help everyone in their time of need, but this is… I don't think Misty wants to make up with her sisters."

"Doesn't matter, she needs her family. It's not right to live without any siblings or parents. It's just not right."

The oldest of the brunettes suggested that they can be locked in a room inside the Pewter City Gym until they make up. Flint's idea wasn't so bad so they went for it but the meeting with the sisters will be hard. They don't want any cat fights to happen. With that, the males thought that they should be brought in different times.

"This seems like a solid plan, but who will bring Daisy, Misty, Lily, and Violet?" Green asked.

"How about this: Leaf can help us by taking Misty with Green and Dad while Ash, Gary, and I take the others," suggested Brock.

"That can work, but what about the timing?"

The males thought about the question for a bit. Ash spoke, "How about you take Misty twelve then a ten minutes later, we take the others."

Green exclaimed, "Brilliant, Ash! If this all goes according to plan, then the sisters are bound to make up! Everyone, ready to do it!?"

"Yeah!"

Green, Ash, and Gary left to the the Pokemon Center to tell Leaf about their plans and to rest. Brock and Flint left to their home now since the father was now accepted in his son's life.

-With Misty and Leaf-

"You can always be my sister! I only have a cute little brother and parents who don't care about me!"

"That's sweet of you, Leaf, believe me, I want to have you as a sister, but that won't be necessary. I can stay alone."

This made Leaf worried. She never wants to see her friends depressed and can't really help Misty at the moment. The brunette girl can't find the words that will help her friend and she's afraid that she isn't any help. It scares her. It makes Leaf want to cry for Misty.

"Misty, like, do you live here?"

'Oh boy. Please stop talking, Daisy,' Leaf thought.

"Hey, Misty! I asked you a question! Or are you still that weakling of a girl?"

"Hey, Daisy, Lily, Violet. Misty is pretty tired. We better head off to bed. We're going now," replied Leaf as she opened the door to their room. "It was nice talking to you. Goodnight!" The brunette dragged Misty inside quickly before her sisters can bully her.

"Like, what does the champion's daughter want with Misty? What does she sees in her?"

"Oh come on, Violet, maybe Misty, like, is trying to be as good as her."

"Daisy, isn't her dad, like, the strong one?"

"I guess it's a lost cause for Misty," the bluenette laughed. The pinkette joined her.

"Wow. That's not even funny and you have no faith in her. That's sad."

-Inside Leaf and Misty's room-

The brunette girl heard the Sensational Sisters' conversation. It sounds like Daisy was the more nicer one than the other two. Still, that doesn't explain the fact that they tease her to the extreme. Leaf walked over to her friend who was hugging her knees. She found herself hugging Misty.

"Do you know why your sisters bully you like that?"

"I don't know. I remember before my parents abandon us, they were always nice to me. They were always by my side. A bit after my parents left us, they became meaner to me. I hated it. One day, they say they love me and nothing bad is going to happen then the next day, they say that I'm nothing. I want to know why. I try to prove my mettle to them but I just fall back down."

The only noise heard in the room was Misty's sobs. There was nothing Leaf could do but cry inside herself and hug her redhead friend.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in," replied the brunette in a soft and hurtful voice.

Their three male friends came in with a smile which turn into a frown the instant they saw the two females.

"Leaf, we need to talk to you in private."

After leaving Misty alone, Ash explains their plan on how they're going to make the sisters make up. Green pointed out the groups and times. The brunette girl was questioning about one thing: what are they going to do if their plan fails? For example, what if Misty finds out or Daisy, Lily, and Violet?

"That is something we don't know. We just hope that this will work. Will you help us," asked Gary.

"Of course! I don't want to see Misty like this."

-Morning-

Everyone got into their positions. Some, Gary, later than others. They went over their plan once more before they split off to find the sisters. Unknown to them, four beings were watching the males. Especially Ash and his Pikachu. The four beings are none other than Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet from Team Rocket.

"Do you get the giant vacuum ready Meowth," the pinkette asked.

"Ready! That Pikachu is ours!"

"Finally, we'll get a promotion from the boss!"

"Then we'll be filthy rich," the three yelled in union.

"Wobbuffet!"

-With Ash, Brock, and Gary-

"Hey! Daisy, Lily, Violet, remember us?"

"Oh hey, Brock, Ash, and Gary," the pinkette shouted out as she and her sisters come towards the boys, "We were, like, on our way to the shops in this dump of a city."

The squinted man's eye twitched. "I was going to ask you if you can come with us to the gym. There's a room filled with clothes and makeup supplies."

"Really!?"

"Really."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Daisy got a hold of Brock's arm, Lily did the same with Ash's, and Violet hold onto Gary's. The touch from the Sensational Sisters was uncomfortable for the raven haired adult, causing Pikachu to go under Ash's hat, and made the two brunettes blush as they walk to the Pewter City Gym.

It took around ten minutes to get there. As they got closer to the basement, the room they decide to leave them, the males told the sisters to close their eyes and wait for them to say it's okay to open them. Ash opened the door to the basement reveal someone else in there. That person was not upset nor happy. This person was in between. The males led the sisters down and told them to open their eyes before they ran out of the room and hold the door so they can't open it.

"Misty!? Like, where's the clothes and the makeup," asked the Sensational Sisters.

She just stood there looking serious. "We need to talk."

-Twelve Minutes Earlier-

Leaf, Flint, and Green decided to tell Misty their plan and go along with it. The redhead was pissed off at first then agreed. She wanted to talk to her sisters like before her parents abandon them. She wanted to know what happened to them and their love towards her. Though, she doesn't know how to get through them.

"How can I, Flint? It's like no matter what I do, they won't appreciate it!"

"You just have to talk things out like an adult. They have to listen to you or else you girls will be in there for a long time."

"I'll try."

Misty stayed in the basement waiting for her sisters' arrival. The redhead also thought about what she should say. Should she be angry? Happy? Calm? How should she approach this? Should she say, "Hi," or "Well, well, look who has come"? The more Misty thought about it, the more confused and angry she get. By this point, her three older sisters came down with some assistance from Brock, Ash, and Gary since their eyes were closed. Misty became serious the instant her guy friends told them to open their eyes. Daisy, Lily, and Violet became clueless and confused the moment their eyes opened.

"Misty!? Like, where's the clothes and the makeup," asked the Sensational Sisters.

She just stood there looking serious. "We need to talk."

"About what?" The blonde questioned as she calmed down.

"About us."

-With the Guys and Leaf-

Flint went to look after his children while Ash, Brock, Gary, Green, and Leaf were eavesdropping on the sisters conversation. Their redhead friend started to ask questions on what happened to their sisterhood. The heard absolutely silence. Misty raised her voice. Then they heard cries for help. That was not going to happen.

"Why?" Misty's voice speared through the silence.

"You won't understand! You're still a child!"

"I am a grown woman, Violet! I deserve the right to know what's going on!"

Daisy's voice can be heard, "Lily, Violet, I think it's time to tell Misty the truth. Like she said, she's not a baby anymore."

"Alright."

"If you say so."

Before the five friends listen the reasons, the door to the gym was kicked opened revealing Team Rocket with a giant machine. If you don't understand where I am, let me explain: there's the gym with the gym leader's house on the other side, you know. There's a door at the back of the gym that leads to the house, that door is usually at the right side. There's another door that leads to the basement, and that door is at the left side of the gym. Now since that is out of the way, Ash, Leaf, Green, and Gary looked at the Team Rocket grunts, Jessie and James.

"Who are you?" The gym leader asked.

" _Prepare for trouble…_ "

" _And make it double!…_ "

" _To protect the world from devastation…_ "

" _To unite all people within our nation…_ "

" _To denounce the evil of truth and love…_ "

" _To extend our reach to the stars above…_ "

" _Jessie…_ "

" _And James…_ "

" _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light…_ "

" _Surrender now or prepare to fight…_ "

" _Meowth, that's right…_ "

" _Wobbuffet!_ "

"Hey, nice motto."

"Pika pika pikachu pi."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Pikachu here. That wasn't as cool as the first time."

"Same here, Ash."

Green sweatdropped at Ash, Pikachu, and Gary because he remember how amazed they were when they first heard Team Rocket's motto. Green snapped out of that thought and yelled, "What are you doing here, Team Rocket!?"

"We want that Pikachu if you don't mind," replied Meowth.

"Of course we do mind! Pikachu's my buddy and is my dad's first pokemon!"

"Who cares about family, kid," Jessie said, "Meowth, turn on the vacuum!"

The scratch cat pokemon flipped on a switch at the side of machine. In that moment, Team Rocket jumped onto the vacuum while it started to suck the air out of the gym with such force using the tube. Ash couldn't hang onto Pikachu in time before the small rodent was sucked away.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikapi!"

The raven haired adult tried to go after his friend but then realized that he was being swept away by the current of air. His squinted eyed friend got a hold his leg only to be dragged. Leaf, Green, and Gary got Brock's body so they can prevent Ash and Brock to be sucked into the vacuum.

"What's going on here!?"

"Dad! They're trying to steal Pikachu!"

"Hold on, son! I'll call Officer Jenny!" Flint ran back inside the house to get the phone.

Sadly, Pikachu wasn't as lucky as his trainer. Team Rocket succeed in stealing the late champion's first pokemon. They couldn't believe it. Meowth shut off the machine causing Ash and Brock to fall to the ground with a thud.

"We did it! We caught Pikachu!" Team Rocket yelled together.

"Wobbu!"

Ash's eyes widen. "No," a big amount of anger filled inside of him, "Pikachu, use Thunder right now!"

The yellow rodent heard his commands and try to send out electricity but the vacuum just absorb it.

"We knew that would happen so we order the electricity proof," the bluenette explained, "It was worth every bottlecap in my collection!"

"Bring back Pikachu right now!"

"No way, twerp! We got our prize money," Jessie laughed.

"This is our ticket to the good life!" Meowth said.

"See ya!"

"Not so fast!"

Everyone's eyes were at Misty, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. They seems to be on the same page.

"Starmie, come on out!"

A big purple starfish came out of Misty's PokeBall with a jewel on the front. "Starmie!"

The pinkette looked emotionless. "What is that pokemon going to do? Gives us a shower? Sorry, redhead twerpette, but we are already going to be showered with money."

"Starmie, use Hydro Pump on the vacuum!"

The starfish spitted out a large amount of water to the machine. Water and electricity do not mix. Or so they say. The water caused a short circuit in the machine which led to the vacuum to self destruct. There was no way to stop the imminent explosion.

As Team Rocket was in the air, Jessie screamed, "We were so close! James, I blame you!"

""How was it my fault!? You were the one to mock that twerpette!"

"It was both of your guy faults! You were distracted and then that twerpette got us!"

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Pikachu was apart of that explosion but luckily he was landing into his raven haired friend's arm. Unlike Team Rocket, who flew back to wherever they came from.

"Pikachu, are you okay, buddy?"

"Pikachu Pikapi," replied the yellow rodent.

"Thanks, Misty, for saving Pikachu."

"No problem, Ash."

"You are pretty strong, you know, Misty," Violet said walking towards her little sister.

This didn't surprised Misty anymore. Before she helped Ash out, the redhead learned that they were bullied in school and they did the same to her. It did help the Sensation Sisters, but that doesn't mean they still didn't love her. It was only after they gotten a makeover, that they lost sight of their sister still being apart of their family, who dressed slovenly, and their ego changed. That explains a lot.

"Thank you, Violet."

"Is everyone okay?" A bluenette officer came by.

"Of course! Now since you came into my life!" The Pewter City Gym Leader got down on one knee as if he's going to propose her. "It seems to me that faith has brought us together-Ow! Not the ear!" His redhead friend pulled away the tan man away by his ear.

"Can someone tell me what happened here?"

The group, really Green, told the officer what happened from when Team Rocket came in to now.

"Oh, I see now. At least you're all safe. Now, who did you say did it?"

"Jessie and James from Team Rocket."

"Not those two again."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Those two has to be the worst grunts in Team Rocket. Well, bye then. I'll report this with the other Jennys."

The group waved goodbye. The day was still waiting for Ash to move on. It was that evening, everyone in the house came out to see the damage the gym took. Nothing important was destroyed but the doors to the gym. Ash, Brock, Green, Gary, and Leaf got their stuff packed and ready to go. Except for Misty.

"Hey, Misty, why aren't you packed?" Leaf questioned.

"Don't you remember. I can't travel with you all the way to Vermillion City. Since there is no more Cerulean City, I'm going to stay here with my sisters."

"But-! You know what. Good for you. I just wish we could have hang out more."

"Me too, Leaf, me too." The two females hugged for it might be the last time they see each other.

"See you later, Misty," the boys shouted.

"I'll miss you guys."

They nodded at each other.

"Bye, Dad. I'm really glad you came into my life again."

"Same here."

The oldest brunette twin asked, "Ash, isn't it time to go?"

"It is. Well, it was nice meeting you," the raven haired adult said while him and yellow rodent friend waved.

"Like, wait, Ash! There's something you need to know," Lily yelled.

"What is it?"

"Like, Lt. Surge is at Cerulean City. I heard he trains soldiers in combat and whatnot."

Ash smiled. He heard from Zayne that Lt. Surge has experience in war. He had seen blood from the enemies, allies, and himself. He knows what's imminent and what's not likely to happen.

"Nice to know! Alright, let's go to Cerulean City!" Ash and Pikachu started to run towards Route 3.

"Wait up, Ash," his friends yelled.

They started to run after Ash when really they were chasing their next destination.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 **A/N: So how was it? Misty? She'll be back in later chapters. I wouldn't want to throw Misty away like trash like what Pokemon did to her. Yes, I'm right. She's never coming back to the anime. This hurts me. Whatever.**

 **I have now know my schedule. I will have a chapter out every week. It actually depends on how hard life will hit me.**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	8. Things Got Real

**A/N: I came back to give you another chapter. Wow. I must be the most hated person here? I don't blame you. Well, sorry for the lack of updates. Like the picture I gave it? You will understand it later on.**

 **Yes! This story got over 500 views! 500! That's huge! Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: Exactly why would I be here if I owned Pokemon?**

* * *

Things Got Real

* * *

"Caterpie, Tackle!"

"Pi!"

"Bulbasaur, get it using Vine Whip!"

"Bulba bulba saur!"

On their way to, now, Cerulean City, Ash and Green thought it would be a good idea to have a Pokemon Battle to train their pokemon.

Caterpie started to sprint straight towards Bulbasaur who grew out vines to get the bug off the ground by wrapping the vines around it.

"Now, throw it!"

"Caterpie no!"

The grass type heard the command and used its power to throw the caterpillar away. Caterpie screamed in pain as it hit a tree, but that doesn't mean that the bug isn't done yet. The bug jumped and roared meaning that he still have the fire lit inside of him.

"That's the spirit! Caterpie, use String Shot," Ash shouted while pumping his fists into the air.

Caterpie shot out sticky strings from his mouth to Bulbasaur who was waiting for his trainer's command. It was too late to do anything because now the grass starter can barely move due to the strings restricting it.

"Bulbasaur no!"

"Alright, now Caterpie, use Tackle!"

The caterpillar pokemon ran towards the starter and hit it head on. Bulbasaur shook off the pain. It is clear to see that even though it is stuck at one spot, it doesn't mean that it's weaker.

"Use Tackle again and again!"

The bug listened and keep on hitting Bulbasaur. Caterpie didn't rest until the grass starter goes down.

'How do I get Bulbasaur out of this situation? What other moves can he use,' Green thought. An idea popped up leading him to ask, "Bulbasaur, can you use Razor Leaf?"

"Bul-ba-sa-saur." The grass type tried to summon sharp leaves to shred away the string. It works. Bulbasaur is free from his chains.

"Good! Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Green swayed his arm to motion that to do now.

His pokemon got the message and ran to Caterpie who looked like it was ready for it. They won't go down this fast now since they are all fired up and won't lose energy.

"Jump now!"

Like what Ash requested, the bug pokemon leaped off the ground. Green and Bulbasaur gasped at how high it could jump.

"Use String Shot!"

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!"

"Tackle!"

In mid air, Caterpie shots out more sticky strings as the grass starter summons sharp leaves to cut away the strings away. Bulbasaur felt proud to get away from String Shot until it was hit by the caterpillar. Brock could see how hurt Bulbasaur was but still have a bit more energy left. He looked at Caterpie who was breathing heavily, still wanting to fight.

"Caterpie/Bulbasaur, Tackle now!" Ash and Green commanded in unison.

Leaf and Gary, who was watching the battle, gripped their pokemon. They looked intensified to see who's going to win. After hitting each other with Tackle with their full strength, Bulbasaur and Caterpie were waiting for their opponent to fall. The two pokemon wanted to give up there, but trying their best to still stand. In a matter of seconds, they both fainted on the spot.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match ends in a draw," Brock announced.

Green and Ash ran to their fainted pokemon. Holding their pokemon on their arms, the two trainer shook hands.

"That was a good match, Green."

"I was going to say the same thing."

After they healed their pokemon, the group have one thing on their minds (and stomach too): lunch! Brock was cooking up some soup, Leaf and Green was setting up the table, and Ash and Gary was playing with the pokemon which includes: Pikachu, Caterpie, Blaze, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Onyx, and Geodude. They nearing the end of Route 3 and heading towards the famous Mount Moon. At last, everything was finished and everyone is famished. The group of five sat around a table eating some of Brock's cooking while their pokemon was in a circle eating their pokemon food.

Brock announced, "Eat up, guys. We'll be heading towards Mount Moon soon."

The raven haired young adult looked at his new friend. It was odd that Brock wanted to go with him. Sure, he said he "like us to be friends," but there's a strange feeling that he knew him before. Ash couldn't place a finger on where to start. He didn't let this feeling stay with him long because he just wants to eat the delectable soup Brock prepared.

"So what so famous about Mount Moon?" Gary asked, "It's just a mountain." His older brother shook his head.

"It's not just a mountain, it's where moonstones were originated."

"Moonstones?"

"Moonstones are one of those evolutionary stones. They make certain type of pokemon evolve." explained Brock.

"Really. That's a cool fact." Gary gobbled down his lunch followed by Ash. The duo stood up with the brunette saying, "Come on, let's see the moonstones!"

"Yeah!"

"But Gary and Ash, we're still eating. You can't go anywhere without us," the only brunette girl pointed out.

The duo pouted while being petted by their pokemon. They talked about how they will train with Lt. Surge, what techniques could work while in combat, and what there is to expect when they arrive to Cerulean City. Or at least the aftermath. After the rest finished their lunch in a rather slow pace - which irritated the raven haired and brunette - they set foot to Cerulean City.

As they near the towering mountain, there's a blurry image that none of them saw. A blurry dot in the sky. Even if they did see it, they would still have the same fate as they're heading now. A imminent fate.

The group finally got to Mount Moon, anticipating the presence of the mysterious moon stones, but most importantly, Cerulean City.

"Upon the mountain is the campsite, am I correct, Brock?" The more mature twin asked as he turned to his friend with the map.

"Yeah, it is."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Before the group could go farther than a mere inch, there was an explosion that went off. They couldn't see because there was a thick fog of smoke. They try to escape the cruel fog but they couldn't see anything. Before they could suffocate, they ran into different directions.

* * *

The yellow mouse gasped for a breath or two. He was sure he didn't breathe for some time; he needs one now. He turned his head to find the the rest of his friends - who was breathing heavily. Pikachu looked around him to see if there was anyone else because he knows something or someone set off the explosion.

"Pikachu, is everything okay?" He heard his trainer say. The rodent glanced at Ash then at their surrounding.

"Pikachu pika pika chu pi." Pikachu said: Yes, I am fine just wondering.

* * *

Team Rocket were so close to be in the situation where the group was in. They also heard the loud explosion filling in their ears and see the smoke of dust and terror before it disappeared.

"Woah! Did you hear that?" The scratch cat questioned.

"Yeah, we're suppose to be doing the explosions around here," Jessie answered, "Could it be from the other regions?"

"No doubt about it. Cassidy and Bid are still at Hoenn; probably in prison of course, and the other grunts should be at Johto and Sinnoh. If anyone, Team Rocket should be doing those sorts of stuff."

"Should we take a look?"

"Why, old chum? Don't you think it's a bit too dangerous?" The bluenette asked cautiously.

"It could be, but who knows what caused it," replied the cat. The two human beings nod. They left to see what lies ahead for them.

* * *

Someone started to whimper. Leaf. She couldn't believe this is reality. She just couldn't. She tried to control what felt but they started to leak out. One tear after another, she cried. Leaf looked like she had given up.

"Leaf, it's okay. We're not dead, are we?" Ash asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"True, but if we were to finish our breakfast any sooner, we would have-" the brunette gasped, containing her tears.

One of the other brunettes sighed. "Leaf, we made a commitment to give up our lives to fight for our region. We promised we would stay strong. No matter the situation, we will stay strong. We all knew the risks. Why are you crying over your near-death experience?"

"... Maybe because I never wanted to do this…" the brunette girl mumbled under her breath.

Green - not happy with the results - asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"You better tell me right now!"

"Maybe because I never wanted to do this, Green!" There was a icy silence upon them. "There! I said it! I don't want to do this!" Some more tears slipped out of her eyes as she hugged her knees.

"Then why the _hell_ did you come with us if you don't want to do this!?" Green snapped.

"Because I knew I will never see you again! I knew you guys were going to die!"

The raven haired young adult looked at his childhood friend. He can tell she was hurting. She only joined them because she knew this was the last time they're going to hang out together, as childhood friends.

"Leaf, it's all right-"

"All right!? No, Ash, it's not alright! Look at how close we were to death," cried the brunette girl, "how can you be so calm when this is going on!?" She got a hold of Ash's collar and pulled him closer to her face.

"Leaf!? What's wrong with you!?"

The eldest of the group tried to get a hold of the girl but she threw him off. The twins were pulling Leaf away from Ash but no avail. They were kicked at their knees and fell.

"Tell me, Ash! Have you even thought about how your mother felt when you left home!? Do you know how _I_ felt when you said you wanted to become a soldier!? Do any of you know how your family felt when you decided to leave home!? Tell me!" Leaf screamed. More tears fell out of her eyes.

"I do. Believe me, even I don't want to join. What really encourage me to do it is for the safety of others. Who knows when this Arceus damn war is going to end."

Leaf threw a death glare at her raven haired friend. "Ash! How do you know there's even a war going on!? After all, this could all be made up! Why would a war even go on for _this_ long!?"

Ash didn't know how to answer that, but what she just said was true. Why would a war go on for so long? Could it even go past five years? He knows the story. Hoenn came and killed his father for no reason. They discussed the whole thing in Unova - which blew up - and they declared war. That's the story the media in Kanto keeps on repeating. That was such a long time ago. One of them should have given up anytime after two to four years. So why is it going on? Or are they feeding them lies?

"No way! The war is real! Why would Cerulean City's citizens be evacuated from their home!? Why would there be an explosion near us!?" Ash barked. "Leaf, if the war isn't real, then why are your parents still fighting?"

The brunette girl broke down and hugged her raven haired friend. "I hate you so much, Ash. Why do you do this to me?"

The raven haired young adult hold her in his arms. "Because you're my friend. I hate seeing you like this. Remember what we promised days before we left?"

"War never changes?" Leaf sniffed.

Gary got up yelled, "That's right! War will never change who we are!"

"War will never change our friendship," Green added.

"War will never change on how I feel about you or anyone," Ash said.

"War never changes anything." The three boys said in sync. This caused a small smile to arrive on Leaf's mouth.

* * *

Team Rocket decided to hide at the bushes to see what's going on without being spotted or captured. They wish their eyes deceived them. There was a skirmish going on. A bloody one. Some of the Kanto training soldiers were being shot, burned, captured, or sliced. While some are failures, the others were battling in battle formations. Kanto soldiers were lined up. Twelve at the front, twelve at the side, the rest are in the middle. The clash is messy; Team Rocket saw varies of pokemon attacks flying all over the place, along with bodies.

"You know the story, right?" Meowth yelled in his whisper voice in their ears due to the chaos they're seeing.

"Kanto's champion was assassinated and-"

"From the beginning, you idiots!"

"That was the beginning one, old chum," James said.

"Not the bullsh*t one! The real one." Jessie and James shook their head, meaning that they don't understand what he's saying (if they can understand anything). "Of course you wouldn't…" the scratch cat whispered, "...if you did, you would have never stayed in Team Rocket…"

* * *

 _Lt. Surge's POV_

* * *

I just killed another guy by stabbing him repeatedly. I looked down at myself and see that I'm all covered up in blood. Arceus, I really hate Unova. They are the one who did a sneak attack especially when we're training for their presence. I suddenly felt another presence coming towards me. Without thinking, I jolted my knife out in front of me. I glanced up to see I just stabbed another pokemon at the chest. It's another one of those Unovian pokemon. I think it was called Mienshao. Whatever it is, I got my knife out and sliced it's neck. The pokemon's fur was now covered in it's own blood.

I looked at the rest of my members, at least seventy are dead; the rest are suffering from their injuries, including me. I pity them. Everyone is afraid of death, and most of my members of my group are on the brink of it.

I hate this. Even I want the war to end. This turned into a pointless fight. I tried talking to the current champion, Red, to make peace with the other regions, but he stayed silent as always. I wonder what's going on with his mind. Does he know the hell is going on? Does he know how many men, women, and even children had died?

I felt a pang on my right shoulder. The pain deepen inside my skin. I looked over to see a hound like creature using Bite on me. I try not to give in but that thing ripped part of my flesh off causing me to scream in pain. I took no time after the scream to get my pistol and try to shoot the hound several times.

"Houndoom!" It wailed. I didn't care about it. I didn't care about how it was someone else's pet. I didn't care how cute it was. No. I didn't care. I want it dead. When it slowed down, ready to make a leap towards me, I pulled the triggered. Blood oozes from the Houndoom's head. "Houndoom!" Somehow, I found myself feeling the same thing the hound is feeling because before I know it, I blacked out.

* * *

"Move! Move! Move!"

"What's that?"

There was sounds of running. The group looked all around them, searching for the voices. Their heart started beating faster from anticipation. Anything could happen now. Something is going to happen at any moment. They felt a rush of fear, nervous, and excitement flowing through their system. Out came several figures.

"Who in Arceus's name are y-" Brock try to ask before he was knocked out. One of the figures was behind him.

"BROCK-!" the others screamed before they too were left unconscious on the floor. The figures even knocked out Pikachu with little to no time wasted.

Only then, they hope for a miracle to upon them...

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh! What's going to happen next? Only I know! Well, you can too if you want spoilers, but come on. Again, sorry that it took soooooooooooo long. It has been- what - two to three months. My reason is that I kinda fell into a writer's block. I mean I had the ideas in my mind, but I couldn't put the pieces together. I can sense someone killing my brain cells every day if I don't update. Don't ask how I know how it feels; the story's complicated.**

 **I wanted to put in my OCs in my story, but I felt bad for not updating in awhile so why not add your OCs in this war! The OC form is below.**

* * *

OC Form

Name:

Age:

Background:

Personality:

Appearance:

Death?: Yes or No

Occupation:

* * *

 **Also, anyone here hype about Pokemon Sun and Moon? I am! Yeah… I think that's it.**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


End file.
